New Love
by vampire-luver101
Summary: what happens if both Bella and Edward are vampires will they still love each other or will thy forget about each other and move on to other places-set before twilight


Chapter 1

Paris

-BPOV-

I'm finally on the plan. I going to Paris because my mom thinks I'm spending to much time in my room, I've been like that since my boyfriend Robby left he said that I could do better than him and left, I was heartbroken I loved him so much but what ever I was of to the place I had wanted to go to since I was three.

I only had one problem with that I had to live with my dad not that I had a problem with that it' s just I don't really like him since the break up I haven't seen him since I think it's because he can't bare to see my mom because he was the one who broke up with her and now she has a new husband who loves her and would never leave her and he wishes that it was him not Phil holding my mom.

I really do think about my life too much…. Moms' right. I do need to get out of the house a lot more get some fresh air. Oh how I will miss Renee but I guess I missed Charlie when he left us. I wonder if he felt the same way I' m pretty sure he misses us because he keeps calling to make sure that I am still coming.

I got there and saw Charlie standing in a corner away from almost all the people but still were I could see him from were I was standing. I went over and gave him an awkward side hug and then started towards the cruiser, which was parked as far from the airport as possible. That was just like my dad avoiding people as much as possible. He was like this before he left but it had gotten worse since he had left.

"So how was your flight over" I was surprised my dad never really talked too much. "It was great" I was just as quiet as my dad. I sighed, it was kind of cloudy not my favorite weather but I would get used to it because it was always cloudy (sorry if that isn't true I just want it so Edward can live here) except a few sunny days but there were not to many of them.

At that point we pulled up to Charlie's house it was a nice two-bedroom house. As soon as I could I got out of the car got my bags and headed into the house with Charlie following. He gave me some directions to my room so I could put my stuff away. Something I love about Charlie was he liked to leave you alone a lot so you had a lot of privet time but it could also be annoying when you wanted to talk to someone that's what school and friends are for I guess. Agh school I hate school and I have to go to school tomorrow. I only hated school before and after Robby he was the only reason to go to school actually he was the only reason to get up in the morning. But I guess I will have to get over him at some point the sooner the better. "You going to come down for supper" Charlie yelled up the stairs "coming" I yelled back.

Supper was good we had eggs and bacon as soon as dinner was over I went straight to bed not that I could sleep. When I got up it was cloudy and Charlie had already left for work. I went to the bathroom and showered and then got dressed and went downstairs and I realized what time it was I was supposed to be at school in like 10 minutes not the best start to life in Paris but oh well.

I ran out the door at top speed and ended up tripping over my feet and landing on my face. Not good. I finally got to the truck that Charlie bought for me. I got in and drove off to school, which Charlie had left directions to but I never even used them because I knew exactly were the high school was just off to the right of the highway like everything was in this small town.

Once I was at school I headed straight to the head office, which I could see from my parking space. It only took a few minutes to get my schedule and map of the school as soon as I got it I went and sat at a bench, which was slightly damp from the rain we had last night (which kept me tossing and turning in my sleep it was worse than my dog who paced all night at home), and looked over my map and schedule trying as hard as possible to memorize it but it just wasn't happening just like Robby wasn't coming back. Ahhhhh I have to stop thinking about him and focus on the present.

At that exact moment the bell rang I jumped realizing what time it was and ran straight to class as fast as I could without falling flat on face. I made it to class just after the teacher I went to his desk and gave him the slip I was told to give every teacher and said "hi my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella, if you don't mind".

The teacher motioned to a seat close to the back of the classroom, which I was grateful for because I hated being the center of attention. I looked over the books we were reading and realized that I had read everything on the list the advantage of being gifted and loving to read.

Class flew by and at the end of it people were asking if I liked Paris I would always answer, " I love it" before I knew it, it was time for lunch I was sitting with a girl from Spanish named Jessica and a guy from English named Eric I think, I'm not very good with names but I will get it there are only like 400 people in this school so it shouldn't take that long to get them all we were talking about the beach trip that was coming up that a guy named Mike was planning. "Hey Bella are you coming with us or not" "ya I don't think I'm doing anything so sure" I was only agreeing so I could get out of the house other wise I wouldn't be going at all.

At that exact moment I spotted them, they were the most beautiful people I have ever seen they were better looking than models they couldn't be real they had to be the same thing as me, a vampire. "Jessica who are those people over there" she looked over to the people I was referring to though she probably knew who I was talking about without even looking up "the Cullen's" I was shocked she sounded so bitter about them what had they done to her?

I couldn't help but look over again to see one of the boys looking at me this was the most beautiful one of the three boys he had bonze-brown hair pale skin and topaz eyes he looked so good I realized that I was staring at him I looked down instantly then I asked Jessica "who's the one with bronze hair" "that's Edward but don't waste you time he doesn't date anyone" "oh"

Chapter 2

The New Girl

-EPOV-

I was sitting in the cafeteria looking no were in particular the I heard it Edward Cullen I knew that 'voice' anywhere it was Jessica Stanley's 'voice' I listened harder to that noise in the back of my mind.

Bella doesn't have a chance with Edward, he doesn't date anyone anyway but if he did I wish he would date me but Bella no she' s to plain no one would date her except maybe Mike oh how I wish he would notice me but he never looks at me… I ended up tuning Jessica out because of that foul Mike Newton. Instead I tried to listen to Bella's mind I looked for her mind but I couldn't find it I found everyone's except Bella Swans it's like she wasn't there that made me nervous.

I looked up at Bella and saw she staring at me when she realized this she looked away so fast it was almost funny. Then she asked Jessica who I was. She said "that's Edward don't waste your time though he doesn't date" I turned around to look at my family saying "Jessica's giving all the dirt about the Cullen's to the new girl" my family laughed then Emmett asked "so what does the new girl think about us" I tried to find her 'voice' again but failed miserably. I looked over at Bella to find her looking at me with a confused look on her face at that point I was as confused as she felt. But what I didn't understand was why she looked confused. Oh well. "Let's go" I turned to look at Rosalie who was getting up with the rest of my family then I got up and looked at Bella one more time and saw her talking to Mike and Jessica.

As we walked in our separate directions to our separate classes I began to wonder why I couldn't read Bella's mind what was so different about her from everyone else? Why is she so special? I walked into biology still thinking about Bella once I got to my seat I sat down I guess I wasn't really paying attention because the seat next to me was taken when I looked up to the front I saw her out of the corner of my eye there was another vampire in the room.

I guess I didn't realize there was another vampire other than myself and my family at lunch because I didn't really care but this was the girl I had been staring at all through lunch and I still I didn't even have the slightest idea she was a vampire how odd. Then I realized that she was staring at me again since class hadn't started I decided to talk to her. "So where do you come from?" She then realized I was talking to her "oh um I come from Arizona" "so you didn't go out during the day I'm guessing" "well actually I can" I probably looked confused because she then said "it's my power or one of them I can also change shapes and read peoples minds with one exception." She didn't look too happy about this I wondered if I was that exception that would be kewl. "Who is the exception?" "You" she answered simply.

At that point class started. I looked to the front of the classroom but kept sneaking glances at her but she seemed kind of bored like I was I wish I could sit next to her Edwards so luck and he even caught her attention it's probably because she thinks that he is handsome, oh what I wish I could do to mike for just thinking that "Edward are you ok you looked kind of evil for a minute" I didn't realize that Bella was talking to me "um ya just somebody's thoughts that were bugging me" I really want to kill Mike Newton "oh Mike's" "yeah" "don't worry about him I don't really care about him" yes yes yes I might have a chance with the most beautiful girl in the world.

Class was over so fast I hadn't even realized what time it was " um do you want a ride home" I can't believe I just asked that I just meet this girl and I was asking if she wanted to a ride home or not. "Sorry I can't I have to drive to the store my dad still needs to eat you know but I wouldn't mind if you drove me to school tomorrow if you want to." "Ok see you tomorrow." Oh how I love this school they put me in the same class as the most beautiful girl in the world. The rest of my day seemed to go by in a rush I walk to my Volvo and got in the rest of my family was already in the car they didn't seem to notice my mood until Jasper said "Edward why are you so happy" dang I forgot about Jaspers gift "um I had a good day at school" that wasn't a lie it was the truth I had, had the best day of my life. Then Alice piped in "that's a lie and you know it" I was looking out for Jasper than you were in a vision so when you going to bring Bella home? "Alice I don't know" it better be soon because I want to meet her why don't you get he to sit with you tomorrow or are you too scared. "Alice I will because I'm not scared" oh know I just agree to ask her to sit with me at lunch "what are you two going on about not all of use can read minds" oh know everyone wants to know what is going on in my life "you'll see tomorrow" Alice said.

All I could think about was Bella I think I love her but I'm not sure because I don't know what love feels like but oh well I wish I could go see her but I guess I can't. Just at that moment I heard a light tap at my window. I jumped then I saw who it was "Bella" I went to open the window to let her in she was so beautiful in the moon light how I wish I could hold her in my arms. " How did you no were I was" "I followed Alice's thoughts" at this she, laughed I wondered why then I found Alice's 'voice' great now that they are in the house together. My work here is done. I started to laugh with Bella Alice was always trying to make her visions come true.

Chapter 3

--BPOV—

Together

Oh I think I'm in love I wish we could do something together "do you want to sit down" oh how I love his voice sounded "sure" he turned on some music and I recognized it straight away "Claire du Lune" I was surprised not many people like "dubassie" I smiled he looked at me and asked "do you like it?" "This is one of my favorite songs in the whole wide world."

We just sat there for a while talking and laughing then he asked, "Why don't you live with a coven?" that was a very hard question to answer, "Well I'm not actually sure why I don't you family is the first one I have met that only drinks animals blood" that should explain the easy bit "and I was in a coven for sometime but they were destroyed while in war after that I said I would never live with anyone else." I saw his face drop only slightly before he composed it again "but I think that might change your family is very nice" he smiled.

As I started to grow light I told him I had to go home my dad would be waking up soon "alright I'll see you at lunch"


End file.
